Yay! Colorful Pretty Cure!
by Cure Jubilee
Summary: After the Grayscale Empire attacks the Land of Color, source of the rainbows that produce the color and creativity of the Earth, a fairy named Pastel is sent to Earth to find the Pretty Cure. Soon, girls now known as Cure Jubilee, Cure Acro, Cure Bonbon, and Cure Courage, are called upon to stop the empire and restore Earth's color. Will they succeed?
1. Chapter 1

Yay~! Colorful Pretty Cure~! [Episode 1: Whoa! Two Precures in one day?!]

It seemed to be just a normal Saturday at Lauren's house. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, Lauren's friend Leah was over hanging out, Lauren's parents weren't home, and...something was falling out of the sky?! The fifteen year old, who had seen it from the window, managed to run outside and catch it just before it hit the ground. But she didn't actually catch it normally. Whatever it was landed on her head, and was now hovering at eye level in front of the brunette.

"Thanks for breaking my fall, pasti!" The thing, for lack of a better term, looked like an adorable floating mix between a bunny and a chinchilla. It was mostly white, but it had red, purple, pink, blue, yellow, indigo, orange, and green spots, as well as a rainbow-colored heart on its forehead. It's ears were long and floppy, its large eyes were shiny and magenta, and its tail was fluffy and soft, just a tiny bit longer than its ears.

"Uh...wh-who are you? What are you even doing here?" Lauren was too flabbergasted to say anything else at the moment. "Hi, my name's Pastel! I'm a fairy, pasti! I'm from the Land of Color, and there's a big problem there that's gonna spread to this world soon! But luckily, I've been sent to this world to search for and assist the Precure, so once all of them have been found, it should be easy to fix the problem, pasti!" The fairy responds with a smile, floating a little closer. "So, who're you?"

"I-I'm Lauren... Wh-what's a Precure?" "Precure's short for Pretty Cure, legendary warriors who battle monsters using magic and stuff, pasti!" Pastel replies with a small giggle. "Jeez, isn't that common knowledge?" "N-not to most people, no..." "If you say so, pasti!" Leah then came outside, having watched the conversation through the window, though she hadn't heard it.

"Lauren, what the heck is that thing, and where did it come from?" The blonde, who literally almost always had a smile on her face, asked her glasses-wearing friend. Before Lauren could respond, Pastel butted in, floating between the two girls. "The name's Pastel, and I'm a fairy from the Land of Color! And I'm a girl, not an it, thank you very much, pasti." "Ooooookay?" Leah's obviously skeptical. Before continuing the conversation, the three head back inside, sitting on the couch.

"So, Pastel," Lauren began, "Just what is that problem you mentioned?" "Well, the evil Duke Dullore and his minions Gloom, Drear, and Drab attacked the Land of Color, my home, and have made it dreary and gray! Unless the Pretty Cure stop them, they'll do the same to this world, pasti!"

The girls gasp a bit at the explanation. "That's awful!" Leah tells the fairy, who nods in agreement. "If the Precure aren't found soon, my mission will be a failure, and nothing will ever be colorful again!"

Before anyone could say anything else, someone appeared in a quick flash of silver light in the backyard. They were a girl, probably a few years older than Lauren, who, for whatever reason, was completely grayscale. She glanced around, sticking out her tongue in disgust. "Ick. Ew. Yuck. Color. Groooooss!" Without hesitation, she walked over to a tree. "This will do." Placing her hand upon it, it becomes grayscale in just a few moments...and then transforms into a giant gray tree monster! "SILVEROAR!" It bellows, waving its branch-arms menacingly. The fairy and the two girls inside looked out the window as soon as they heard it.

"Whoa! Pastel, what is that?!" Leah asks. "It's a Silveroar, pasti! If it isn't purified soon, it'll attempt to drain all the color in the area!" "Oh, no! We can't let that happen, no matter what it takes!" Lauren exclaims, Leah nodding in agreement.

In response to that, the purple, green, pink, and blue spots on Pastel's otherwise-white fur begin to glow, and from them come small bursts of colored light, soon giving way to two paintbrushes, one with purple and green bristles and the other with blue and pink. The fairy seems shocked to see that. "No way, pasti! It...it can't be!" "What, Pastel? What can't be?" Leah asks. "I'll explain later, pasti! Just go outside and stand in front of the Silveroar!" Pastel instructs after Lauren picks up the purple and green brush and Leah takes the other, and they then go outside and do as the fairy said.

The gray girl, Gloom, was confused as to what they thought they were doing. "Are you two trying to get yourselves killed?" "No, we're trying to stop you!" Lauren responded just as Pastel floated over to her. "Uh...how do we do that?" Gloom was simply laughing at the statement. "Easy, pasti! Hold your Precure Paintbrush in your hand and shout out, 'Pretty Cure, Color Up!'" "Well...okay!"

The girls stand side by side, extending out the arms holding the brushes. "Pretty Cure, Color Up!" The paintbrush bristles started to glow in a similar way to Pastel's spots, as did the girls' bodies in the shape of dresses. Swiping the brushes on their upper bodies, the light vanishes to reveal the upper half of a dress. Lauren's was purple with green puffed sleeves, and Leah's was blue with pink sleeves. They then form the skirts of the dresses. Lauren's was purple and puffy with a curved green trim on the bottom styled in the way one would draw the top of a heart. Leah's had a pink trim with a triangular cut. The boots and wristlets formed next, pretty much the same except for the color and cut. Then, Lauren's hair became purple and curlier, green highlights distributed throughout, and a purple and green ribbon with a green and purple heart charm in the center appeared in her hair. Leah's braid became slightly longer, and was now a swirling blue and pink mix with a blue and pink ribbon with a pink and blue star charm in the middle in it. Lauren's glasses vanished, her eyes becoming purple with green pupils, and Leah's became blue with pink, respectively. A green heart appeared on Lauren's chest, a pink star on Leah's. Their Precure Paintbrushes attached themselves to the girls' wristlets, and the transformation was complete.

"The purple and green light of happiness! Cure Jubilee!" The purple Cure chimed. "The blue and pink light of energy! Cure Acro!" The blue Cure chimed. High-fiving and fist-bumping, the Cures state their intro, standing back to back and holding up their brushes.

"Prepare yourself for our colorful masterpiece! Yay! Colorful Pretty Cure!"


	2. Chapter 2

Yay~! Colorful Pretty Cure~! [Episode 2: A colorful first battle! Cure Jubilee and Cure Acro take the stage!]

"H-huh?" The newly-transformed Pretty Cures look themselves over, confused. "What happened to us, Acro?" The purple Precure asks the blue one. "I dunno, Jubilee!" Both of them process what they had said. "Wait. What did you just call me?" They both simultaneously ask each other. Gloom, meanwhile, was just laughing at them. "Are you kidding me?! These little girls are supposed to stop me?! Gimme a break!" Jubilee and Acro just quirked their eyebrows, looking to the fairy. "Pastel, what the heck's going on?"

"You've transformed into Pretty Cure, pasti! You're the legendary warriors I mentioned earlier!" Pastel informs gleefully. "Wait, what?!" "We're legendary warriors now?!" The girls seem shocked to hear that. "If we're legendary warriors, where's our armor and battle axes?" Acro jokes. "You don't have any, pasti! You use your Precure Paintbrushes to fight!" The fairy responds. "How do we do that?" "Select a color, paint up something of that color, and use that to attack or defend, pasti! Acro, you start!"

"Well...okay!" Using her Precure Paintbrush, which now has completely pink bristles, Acro uses it to create some pink brass knuckles on her left hand. She then charges towards the Silveroar, arm held back in a ready stance and brass knuckles glowing a bit. The blue and pink Cure lunges her fist forward once she's close enough, and hits the Silveroar right in the face while also creating a small pink shockwave upon impact, making it let out a yowl of pain. "Pink Punch!"

At that, Gloom crossed her arms and pouted a bit. "How dare you hurt my pwecious widdle Silveroar?" The monster started to growl at the girls. "No matter. Silveroar, attack!" She commanded, the tree lashing out a branch-arm towards the girls and firing pointed gray leaves from it. "Jump over the leaves, pasti!" Pastel tells the Cures, who obey, accidentally reaching hundreds of feet in the air. "Whoa! Is this thanks to the power of the Pretty Cure?" Acro asks. "I think so!" Jubilee responds. "But how do we get down...?" As if on cue, they started to plummet, but their fall was stopped just in time when Acro used her brush again, this time creating a big, squishy, blue bubble-like orb to break their fall, which bursted once they were alright.

"Blue Bubble Pop!"

Once they got to their feet, it was Jubilee's turn now. She painted a pair of purple boxing gloves on her hands, and then used a barrage of punches and purple shockwaves on the tree. "Purple Pummel!"

"Siiiilv..." It did not seem pleased, letting out a low growl. As the boxing gloves vanished, Jubilee retreated so that she was next to her partner once more. "Uh oh..." "I think we made it angry..."

"Gosh, ya think?!" The little fairy seemed to be peeved as well. The green grass beneath their feet was steadily turning gray. Suddenly, the tree elongated one of it's branch-arms, smacking Jubilee on the head. "Ooooow!" Acro gasped. "Are you alright?!" "I dunno... Maybe...?" She shook her head to clear her vision before straightening up.

"Hurry up and purify it already, pasti! Quick, before the house turns gray!" "H-how?!" "Paint your symbol, pasti! You'll be able to figure out the rest on your own!" "I-if you say so!"

Cure Acro stepped forward, her brush raised at the ready. "I'll restore your energetic colors!" She then proceeded to paint a large blue and pink star before her. Then, Acro sent it flying towards the beast with a simple flick of the wrist, the star surrounding its body once it made contact. "Pretty Cure Acro Strike!"

Jubilee, deciding it was her turn, stepped towards the tree, the color fading gradually slowing down now. "I'll bring back your happy colors!" She painted a purple and green heart in front of her, using the same motions Acro used to send it careening towards the oak. "Pretty Cure Jubilee Heartbeat!"

The girls now stood side by side, holding hands and twirling their brushes in the air. "Yay~!" With that, the heart and star imploded in on the Silveroar. "So pretty..." It gushed out before turning back into a normal tree, pink, purple, green, and blue sparkles spreading around the area and restoring the colors. Gloom scowled, disgusted. "Tch. Whatever! I'll get you next time, Precure!" With that, she vanished in a blur.

In a quick burst of light, the girls returned to normal, Pastel doing happy flips in midair. "You did it, pasti! You really did it! I can't believe it, pasti! You two actually won your first battle!" Lauren and Leah, meanwhile, were positively exhausted, trying to catch their breath. "Yeah... We did it..." Suddenly, the heart on the fairy's forehead started glowing, producing four small objects from it. They were shaped like droplets, but were solid and smooth, like shiny pebbles, and each was a different color that the girls possessed. Luckily, though, the fluffy creature quickly caught them. "Whoa, check this out, pasti! Color Drops have appeared!" The brunette blinked, adjusting her glasses while her dark emerald eyes focused on them. "Color Drops?" Pastel nodded. "If we collect enough, we can have enough color to restore my home, pasti!" "Okay, but you've still got a ton of explaining to do! What the heck was all that?" "Who was she?" "How did we do all that?" "And just what is a Precure?!"

She raised up her front paws as a signal for them to stop, a grin on her snout. "Don't worry, I'll explain it all in good time...once the other two Precure are found, that is, pasti!"

Lauren and Leah sigh, shaking their heads. "Are you serious...?"


End file.
